1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to jewelry, and particularly to earrings. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device for engaging buttons commonly used for clothing apparel, thereby permitting such buttons to be adapted for jewelry items.
2. Description of the Related Art
The abundant styles of clothing and apparel accessories available today offer consumers a wide variety of fashion choices. In selecting garments and other wearing apparel, individuals often attempt to match colors and styles of the various articles of clothing or accessories that they intend to wear. Moreover, it is often desired that jewelry items in some way match, or at least are not inconsistent with, the style of clothing a person selects to wear. In this regard, many styles, shapes and colors of jewelry, including earrings, are available which may be selected to accentuate certain features of an individual or their clothing. However, in many instances, it is difficult or impossible to find a jewelry item which precisely matches a particular feature of the clothing an individual desires to wear.
Additionally, much of today's clothing includes fanciful buttons utilized both for buttoning the garment and to lend a distinct visual appearance to the garment. This seems to be especially true with respect to women's dresses and suits. Most of these buttons include a face of some particular shape or design, with a substantially flat rear surface having an eyelet thereon through which thread may be sewed to secure the button to the garment. In comparison to the general overall cost of such a garment, the cost of the buttons thereon is generally extremely inexpensive in comparison. In fact, many clothing items come equipped with extra buttons.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a device for engaging a button having an eyelet thereon, which device adapts the button to a jewelry item, and preferrably an earring. Accordingly, earrings may be constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention which match the buttons on a particular garment.